Businesses
Businesses can be found throughout the Empire of the Isles. While some are inaccessible, others are helpful to the various protagonists during the events of the ''Dishonored'' franchise. ''Dishonored'' Amphitheatre White Star Posters advertising this business can be found in the Dunwall Sewers. On the poster it says, "for six nights only". Adrian's Drills Manufacturer of industrial drills such as Piero Joplin's in his workshop. Barrowe's Barbershop and Surgery Barrowe's Barbershop and Surgery is a grooming parlor and medical facility in Dunwall. Its location is unknown and it is closed due to plague infection.[[Loudspeaker/Announcements#Distillery District|''"Attention, Dunwall citizens. The following businesses have been closed and impounded by the state due to contamination: Barrowe's Barbershop and Surgery, The Duke and Dancer Alehouse, Merrit's Printing Firm, Pennyworth's Tack and Saddle Emporium, and the Smoke Street Dice Hall."]] Bitterleaf Almshouse The Bitterleaf Almshouse is a charitable housing location. It is located in the Distillery District, near the apartment of Granny Rags, and is closed due to the rat plague. A mission involving the Almshouse was cut from ''Dishonored in which Corvo Attano was required to steal documents on the corrupt lawyer Arnold Timsh from a safe.PC Gamer Magazine - November 2011 The original building is still present on the Legal District Waterfront map featured in the mission Eminent Domain from The Knife of Dunwall. It lacks the front sign with its name, but is referred to as such in a note that designates it as the building occupied by the City Watch Captain controlling the area. The book The Shadow on Bitterleaf uses the Bitterleaf Almshouse as its main setting. In the tale, the almshouse is closed and then re-opened often, each time under new management. However, due to a killer who lived in the almshouse at different times, "punishing the lecherous and unfaithful" with seamstress themed murders, the "shadow" of these events stays with the business throughout the ages.Developer Commentary - The Shadow on Bitterleaf Bitterleaf Crematorium and Fluid Works Bitterleaf Crematorium and Fluid Works specializes in embalming and cremation. Posters for the business can be seen around Dunwall, likely due to the rat plague and typical methods of body disposal. It is located in the Flooded District. Charles & Son Fishmongers Charles & Son Fishmongers is located on Bloodox Way in the Distillery District. It is possible to find Griff barricaded inside this building during the High Overseer Campbell mission. Due to the outbreak of the plague the shop is now defunct. The Captain's Chair Hotel The Captain's Chair Hotel is an establishment located along John Clavering Boulevard in the Distillery District. It has become abandoned due to the plague reducing the local populace. Cullero Cigars Cullero Cigars is a brand of cigars originating from Cullero, Serkonos. Advertisements for the company can be found throughout Dunwall. Although the Old Port District, where the Diager and Dial factory was located, is supposed to be abandoned, the factory is still seen to have smoke emanating from its chimney. Davidson's Wax Davidson's Wax is a wax business in Dunwall. There are advertisements for it throughout the city. The Duke and Dancer Ale House The Duke and Dancer is a pub in the city of Dunwall. Its location is unknown and it is closed due to plague infection. Dunwall Whiskey Distillery The Dunwall Whiskey Distillery was a major company which produced whiskey and other alcoholic beverages. Their signature product was Old Dunwall Whiskey.The Distillery District (book) With the coming of the rat plague, the distillery was shut down, and the building became a base of operations for the Bottle Street Gang. It is located in the Distillery District. Emma's Hardware Advertisements for this business can be found painted on walls in various places throughout Dunwall. On the poster it says, "For all your hardware needed." and "We have been supplying the city of Dunwall with top of the shelf hardware for over a centruy. Believe us when we say, that we know what we're talking about." Fistin's Beers Labels for this brand of beer, packed for the Whale Bros., can be found on the sides of the back taps at the Hound Pits Pub. Presumably, this is the beer drunk by Admiral Farley Havelock . Fraeport Foundry The Fraeport Foundry located in the city of Fraeport on the Isle of Morley manufactured the large metal doors that are used to lock pipes in the Dunwall Sewers. The Golden Cat The Golden Cat is a brothel and bathhouse located off the Distillery District which caters to the aristocracy of Dunwall. While it was temporarily closed due to a plague infestation, it has reopened by the time Corvo escapes imprisonment.Golden Cat Reopening Greaves Lightning Oil Greaves Lightning Oil was one of the major producers of whale oil in Dunwall. Its main refinery, located in the Rudshore Financial District, was abandoned when the district flooded. Griff's Curio Shop Griff's Curio Shop is a one-man black market store run by Griff. It is located at 15 Bloodox Way in the Distillery District. Harold Blythe's Hand-Carved Limbs Harold Blythe's Hand-Carved Limbs is a shop located across the street from the Hound Pits Pub, in the same building as the Abandoned Apartment. The business was closed when the area was quarantined during the rat plague. Hemlock from Baleton Hemlock from Baleton is a company based out of the city of Baleton, Gristol which specializes in poisons of the same name. Advertisements for the company can be found in the Old Port District outskirts, Kaldwin's Bridge, and Slaughterhouse Row. Horizon Trading Company The Horizon Trading Company is a trading and distribution business based out of Serkonos. While none of its products or advertisements are seen, the company is briefly mentioned in a letter written by an employee.Allison's Letter There is also a cursory mention of the company dealing in bundles of linen.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 32 The Hound Pits Pub The Hound Pits Pub is a drinking establishment owned by Farley Havelock, and previously a front for an underground dog-fighting ring. With the coming of the rat plague, the district was quarantined and abandoned, and the Hound Pits became the headquarters for the Loyalist Conspiracy. James & Co. James & Co. is a business specializing in stock of an unknown nature, including "blue powder" that is "guaranteed Dunwall made". They advertise "tow sic trial bottles" of the powder, though the meaning of such is unknown. Advertisements for the business can be found throughout Dunwall. Meierson Tobacco Leaf Company The Meierson Tobacco Leaf Company is a tobacco company based in Dunwall. Little is known of its business operations or its location, and it closed following increases in looting brought on by the rat plague.Looting in Recent Months Merrit's Printing Firm Merrit's Printing Firm is a business specializing in printing services in Dunwall. Its location is unknown and it is closed due to plague infection. It is the in-universe publisher of Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives.Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives Milton's Industrial Supplies & Wares Milton's is a business found advertised in the Flooded District. It sells industrial supplies, including "First quality industrial Steel". Pennyworth's Tack and Saddle Emporium Pennyworth's Tack and Saddle Emporium is a business specializing in equestrian supplies in Dunwall. Its location is unknown and it is closed due to plague infection. Pratchett Warehouse Pratchett Warehouse is a business owned by Pratchett, the aristocratic distributor of Pratchett Jellied Eels. Advertisements for the business can be found throughout Dunwall. It specializes in the import of Tyvian produce. Safe Shoes Safe Shoes is a business that manufactures footwear. Numerous posters advertising this business can be seen in various locations, including the Dunwall Sewers and the Hound Pits Pub. The ad states that the "Dunfall sic shoe establishment produces many millions of the most intelligently made shoes", which are of the "best quality". The Smoke Street Dice Hall The Smoke Street Dice Hall is a gambling establishment in Dunwall. Its location is unknown and it is closed due to plague infection. Volcano.Inc Volcano.Inc is a manufacturer of the ovens found in Dunwall. The name is likely a reference to the high temperatures found in both ovens and volcanoes. Wentwell's Wentwell's is a business doing general mending in Dunwall, with the motto "Better than new!". Their advertisement can be seen in Rudshore Waterfront and Central Rudshore. ''The Knife of Dunwall'' The Black Friar The Black Friar was a pub located on Lackrow Boulevard in the Legal District Waterfront. It was closed down due to the plague and is used by the Hatters Gang as a base of operation to loot empty houses in the district. Danforth Holding Company The Danforth Holding Company is a business specializing in the ownership of stock in other companies. It is believed to still be in operation, as an associate of Arnold Timsh attempts to bribe the barrister to seize their assets.Timsh's Daily Business Fine Wine Fine Wine is a company which produces alcoholic beverages sold in barrels found throughout Dunwall, such as Slaughterhouse Row. Fullerton Whalehouse The Fullerton Whalehouse was a slaughterhouse specialized in the harvesting and refining of whale oil. It is well-known for an explosion caused by the original and dangerous whale oil refining process, which cost over 150 lives.Harvesting Whale Oil Rothwild Slaughterhouse The Rothwild Slaughterhouse is one of the leading slaughterhouses in Dunwall, located along Slaughterhouse Row. It specializes in processing whale oil, but is also the parent company of Rothwild Whale Meat. It is owned by Bundry Rothwild and defended by his Butchers - workers who use buzz-saws to cut up whales and potential enemies. Timsh Estate and Law Offices The Timsh Estate and Law Offices is a business providing legal services out of the Legal District of Dunwall, headed by Barrister Arnold Timsh. ''The Brigmore Witches'' Chesney Clothing Company Chesney Clothing Company is a closed clothing store previously owned by Agatha Chesney, which went out of business during the decline of Drapers Ward. Drapers Ward Textile Mill The Drapers Ward Textile Mill is a mill owned by Hatters gang leader Mortimer Hat. Following the coming of the rat plague, the Hatters gang began using the mill to create shrouds for plague corpses. Inn on the Rock The Inn on the Rock is a pub in the city of Caulkenny which supposedly has the best mutton stew in the Empire of the Isles.Ports of Call Jerome's Black Market Shop Jerome's Black Market Shop is a shop run by Jerome in Drapers Ward, located in a second floor apartment next to the Millenary Canal. Mitchel's Marketplace Mitchel's Marketplace is a closed business in Drapers Ward. It closed due to increased gang activity in the area, and the previous owner directed his customers to Jerome's Black Market Shop.Out of Business Notice Mortimer Hat's Fine Textiles Mortimer Hat's Fine Textiles was a high-end clothing boutique owned by Mortimer Hat. Its closed buildings are located in Drapers Ward.The History of Drapers Ward Ogden's Ogden's is a closed business in Drapers Ward founded by Clarence Ogden. It sold "Ladies' Fashions" that were "Handcrafted by Clarence Ogden" himself. P. Oliver Ladies' Gloves and Handbags P. Oliver Ladies' Gloves and Handbags was a shop owned by Percy Oliver specializing in accessories. It is located and Drapers Ward, and closed following the decline of the district. Rothwild Whale Meat Rothwild Whale Meat is a business owned by Bundry Rothwild specializing in the processing of whale meat. It is run out of the Rothwild Slaughterhouse, and tinned at various associated canneries. ''Dishonored: The Corroded Man'' The Lucky Jim The Lucky Jim is a tavern in Dunwall where Galia Fleet and Rinaldo Escobar recruited members for the new Whalers. The Randy Whaler The Randy Whaler is a drinking establishment within Dunwall. It is mentioned in an audiograph by Jameson Curnow; during the process of gathering important information for Corvo Attano, he describes the Randy Whaler as a "key tavern".Brigmore Surveillance Report The Seven of Bells The Seven of Bells is one of Dunwall's "key taverns", and one of the locations where new Whalers were recruited.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 72 ''Dishonored 2'' AudioLog Manufacturer of audiograph recorder and player in Dunwall, situated at 131 Lackrow Boulevard. Bandera Beechum Bandera Beechum is a company that manufactures sawmills for Karnaca's logging industry. Its products include circular and vertical saws, which are powered by steam engines. Its main office is on Bandera Passage in the Campo Seta Dockyards, and also has operations in Caulkenny. The top management includes: President & Owner Lydialla Bandera, Accountant Trendle Moregave, First Engineer H.B. Beechum, and Second Engineer Mary Thurwood. Bayles Trading Company Bayles Trading Company is a trading and mercantile business with an office in the Batista District of Karnaca. By the time the district has become the "Dust District", the building has been occupied by Overseers of the Abbey of the Everyman. The owner of the company, Duncan Bayles, is tasked by Duke Luca Abele with doubling Karnaca's silver production. Black Pony Pub The Black Pony is a pub located in Kaldwin Boulevard, Dunwall. After Delilah's coup, the pub was abandoned and a black market shop has been setup in its place. Boyle Company The Boyle Company is a trading company based in Dunwall. They import goods and trade them to customers from across the Empire, such as from Morley.Warehouse Key Their main offices are located on Kaldwin Boulevard and their warehouse by the docks in the Tower District. The company was managed by Ichabod Boyle up until his murder by the Crown Killer. After this, the company's assets including employee wages were frozen until a successor was appointed. This situation was left pending due to Delilah's Coup.Letter from Boyle Accounting Service The business is also named "Boyle Industries" on the district's map. Brimly and Finch Brimly and Finch is a manufacturer of weighing scales in Karnaca. Caporet Paperworks Caporet Paperworks is the printer of the topographical map of Karnaca. They were established in 1814 and claim to be the "Original makers of Serkonan scented confetti". They also print maps for the Serkonian Cartographic Society. Carcofini Carcofini is an oral health brand located in Karnaca that fabricates toothpaste. Colomar Furniture Workshop Colomar Furniture Workshop is a furniture workshop in Karnaca. It is supposed to deliver a shipment of balusters and spindles made out of Serkonan umberwood to a barge during the mission The Royal Conservatory. The barge's occupants plan to export it to Lady Shursha, a rich client, even though umberwood export was outlawed under Duke Theodanis to protect the trees. Crone's Hand Saloon The Crone's Hand Saloon is a pub in Miramar Street, Dust District, and also the headquarters of the Howlers Gang. It is a four-storey building, which also houses Paolo's personal apartment and office. At the bar, "Crone's Hand Saloon" can be seen painted over the original name of the establishment. The name refers to Paolo's mysterious power. In Campo Seta Dockyards, a building with a "Crone's Hand Saloon" plaque can also be found on the opposite side of the Overseer enclave, but was abandoned. Dowsin Seafood Dowsin Seafood is a shop in Upper Aventa, which was closed due to a bloodfly infestation. Esteban Nemos Trusted Pawnbroker A chain of pawn shops in Karnaca. They claim to procure artifacts and trinkets from only reputable sources and confiscation by Grand Guard from convicted criminals. They employ "young, industrious mudlarks", whom they also claim to treat "fairly and with kindness". There are at least eight shops in Karnaca, three in Campo Seta District, one in Aventa Quarter, two in Dust District, one in Cyria Gardens, and one in Palace District. Fletcher and Daughter Fletcher and Daugher is a firm of shipwrights, headed by Alistair Fletcher and his daughter Philly. Their greatest accomplishment is the ISS Jessamine Kaldwin.Letter from Rebecca Fletcher Gullorest Binders Gullorest manufactures binders found in both Dunwall and Karnaca and is partnered with Caporet Paperworks. Jindosh Clockworks Jindosh Clockworks is a Karnaca-based business run by Grand Inventor Kirin Jindosh. It manufactures various mechanical devices such as audiograph players, but also security appliances such as alarms, arc pylons and Clockwork Soldiers. Karl Reiser Co. Karl Reiser Co. (also stylized as KRC) is a business that specializes in making silvergraph machines and projectors, such as the one found inside the Bayles Trading Company building, now used as an Overseer outpost. Karnaca Electrical Instrument Co. The Karnaca Electrical Instrument Company manufactures the security control panels found throughout Karnaca. Karnaca Foundry The city's foundry manufactures manhole covers for its sewers. Karnaca Gazette Karnaca Gazette is a newspaper based out of Karnaca, Serkonos, and reports on daily events in and around the city. Lazarillo Lazarillo is a confectionery company based in Karnaca, known for its candied beetles. Lectromelt Lectromelt is a manufacturer of electric systems found commonly in Dunwall and Karnaca. They make instruments like gauges, but also furnaces and transformers. They are located on 131, Lackrow Boulevard, Dunwall. Lupo Doyle Lupo Doyle is a Serkonan-Morleyan manufacturer of industrial components based in Karnaca and Caulkenny. Mindy's Ink Mindy's Ink is a tattoo parlour owned by Mindy Blanchard in the Dust District. It is situated in the basement of the apartment building where she lives. There is a sign in front that reads :"Pay by coin and blood - Black from squid; Red from oxrush; Blue from orchid." Modotti Silvergraph Studio Modotti Silvergraph Studio, named after its owner, is a silvergraph studio that advertises "images for your deceased loved ones" but also caters to live patrons. It is located in the Dust District, and can be visited during the mission of the same name. Moir & Son Moir & Son is a company that manufactures tanning boxes for the Addermire Institute in Karnaca. Muranola Architecture Muranola Architecture is a construction business in Karnaca, run by K. Kirkenguard and A. Muranola. They participated in the renovation work of Stilton Manor, notably the addition of the new office.Letter from Muranola Architecture Newmann Industries Newmann Industries manufactures grindstones found both in Dunwall and Karnaca. Nora Amado Foundry Nora Amado Foundry is a Karnaca-based foundry that makes custom machine parts to order such as dentistry equipment, and the city's public bulletin board. Jindosh had some trouble with the company in 1852.Letter to Amado Foundry Orbon Rum Orbon Rum is an alcoholic beverage found throughout Karnaca. They also produce small metal barrels for the rum found throughout the city. Padilla Padilla is a business in Karnaca, producing sodas, like their "delicious and refreshing" Padilla Pear Soda, made from the "whole fruit". Razina Razina is a business in Karnaca that manufactures rosewater jelly. The company has been established for over fifty years. Saggunto Furnaces They manufacture furnaces. The business presumably hails from the city of Saggunto in western Serkonos, but the furnaces are also found in Karnaca. Santiago Fisheries Santiago Fisheries is a business in Karnaca specializing in canned seafood, including fermented redshark and banded crab. Sokolov Industries The manufacturer of audiographs, as well as various other industrial equipment, in Dunwall founded by and named after inventor Anton Sokolov. Note that the audiograph players themselves are made by AudioLog. Stilton Mines The Stilton Mines, run by mining baron Aramis Stilton, serve to provide the city of Karnaca with silver and other various ores. They also operate the multiple train carriages that carry these ores from the mines around Karnaca. Their slogan is "Worked with Pride." Tarbsley & Sons Tarbsley & Sons is a manufacturer of air cleaner units found inside buildings in Karnaca. Tyvian Motorworks Tyvian Motorworks manufactures large-scale, industrial motors. One of their products is Type XV motor, found in both Dunwall and Karnaca. They are used to reel whale carcasses into docks and piers, among other things. Velentzas Velentzas makes reinforced and secured shop counters, which are used by black market shops in both Karnaca and Dunwall. West Cape Hotel West Cape Hotel is the location where Lucia Pastor organize weekly meetings for the Shindaerey Peak Miners' Family Committee. Winslow Safe Company Winslow Safe Company manufactures safes and locks in Serkonos, made of "the hardest metals in the Empire." There are multiple shops of the Winslow Company in Karnaca, one offering the contents of a safe to whoever is able to crack it.Safe Contest Combination Products of Gristol Safe & Lock Co. can also be found in their shops. Witfeld Witfeld is a manufacturer of cash registers in Karnaca. ''Dishonored: The Return of Daud'' Empire's End Pub Located in Porterfell, a small fishing village in Gristol, the Empire's End is a very small and very busy pub, serving mostly workers from surrounding markets. It is known for its strong tobacco rather than its liquor, which the workers seems to enjoy, perhaps to drown out the smell of fish after a long day of work. The pub is also famous for its paintings of all the Emperors, Empresses, as well as all the kings and queens that had ruled various realms in the Isle before the War of Four Crowns. In truth, the pub secretly belongs to the League of Protectors, and its publican, Sal, is also a member. After opening hours, the private and quiet back room is sometimes used as a meeting place for League agents. Suicide Hall Tavern The Suicide Hall Tavern is located at a six-way intersection within Wyrmwood District. Being the base of operations of the Sixways Gang, it is named so because one would not come out alive after entering without an invitation or a business proposition. The interior is clean and tidy, not unlike a respectable hostelry in a more upstanding area. The atmosphere is dark and cozy, and large windows were frosted for privacy. The bar is well-stocked, over which, there is a wood panel with the words "BETTER OFF DEAD" carved in white, big, block letters. The tavern has a cellar that connects to Dunwall Sewers, which is potentially used as a covert smuggling and escape route. ''Dishonored: Death of the Outsider'' Brozenar Taxidermy A taxidermist shop in Upper Cyria owned by Brozenar. Cienfuegos Pharmacy Cienfuegos Pharmacy is a drug store owned by Eleuterio Cienfuegos. Dogrose Slaughterhouse A whale slaughterhouse in the Campo Seta Dockyards. Lenny Flintwick worked there in 1848. Dolores Michaels Deposit & Loan Bank The Dolores Michaels Deposit & Loan Bank, owned by Dolores Michaels, is located in the Upper Cyria District of Karnaca. Granville's Haberdashery A haberdashery located in or near the Campo Seta Dockyards. Benicio Scott worked there in 1848. Jennet's Exporting An export business run by Meryl Jennett. The clothes are manufactured in an illegal factory that was moved to an old warehouse near Santiago Fisheries after one of the laborers set fire to the previous factory.Meryl Jennett's Address Book Lux Tailors A tailor business located at 843 Ferella Way, Upper Cyria. Oppueto Exotics Oppueto Exotics is a company that provides colored ink. Pintaral Exports is one of their business rivals.Letter to Pintaral Imports Percu's Barber Shop A barber shop located in or near the Campo Seta Dockyards. Bruno Escobar worked there in 1848.Red Camellia Appointment Book Pintaral Imports Pintaral Imports is a company that provides colored ink. Liminal Blue, made from Pandyssian ant venom, is one of their products. They are the current supplier for the Red Camellia and business rivals with Oppueto Exotics. Red Camellia The Red Camellia is a tattoo parlor and beauty salon found in Upper Cyria and owned by Eolina Rey. It is linked to the Eyeless cult. Sanora Day Spa A spa located at 14 Raqueza Avenue in Upper Cyria. Shindaerey Mining Company Shindaerey Mining Company is the company that managed the now-defunct Shindaerey North Quarry. Spector Club The Spector Club is a private bar run by the Eyeless, located on Raqueza Avenue in Upper Cyria. Sullivan's Butcher Shop A butcher located on Roseburrow Boulevard in the Campo Seta Dockyards. It is owned and managed by Rodney Sullivan. ''Dishonored: The Veiled Terror'' Golden Tulip Tavern Situated near the Royal Morley Observatory, Golden Tulip tavern is one of the few stone structures still left standing after the Three-day War. The establishment now mainly serves construction workers from the Leviathan Causeway project. It is a small, crowded and noisy, but the workers seem to enjoy the warmth and the company after a hard day's work. The barwoman has deep brown skin, and long gray hair in a tight plait, wound into a circle on top of her head. Her husband was killed in the war and she was left to run the place. Jacko's Emporium Jacko's Emporium is an apothecary shop located in Mandragora Street, Wyrmwood District. The shop is ran by Jacko, a bearded man with barrel chest and tree-trunk arms, who look more like a gangster than someone who sells medical supplies. Leviathan Company The Leviathan Company is a big corporation led by Miles Severin. It deals with natural philosophy research and large-scale engineering projects. In 1853, it was employed by the rulers of Morley to rebuild Alba and to construct a massive railway called Leviathan Causeway. Lucky Merchant Pub The Lucky Merchant is a small and run-down pub, located within Drapers Ward. It has an attic where Billie Lurk stayed during her time in Dunwall in 1853. Multiple Adrian T.R.E. Adrian T.R.E. is a clockmaker. A number of different factions modify their wooden clocks into traps to launch a variety of ranged ammunition, including crossbow bolts, incendiary bolts and grenades. Albarca Baths The Albarca Baths is a disused bath establishment located in the Northern Campo Seta District. It has been converted into an underground fight club where even bone charms are offered as prizes. Amalia Assur Doctor of Dental Surgery A chain of dental clinics in Karnaca. There is one branch in Upper Cyria, where Alberto and Efrain work, one in Dust District, and one in Campo Seta Dockyards. There is also an Amalia Assur signboard on the 2nd floor of Addermire Institute. Dabokva Brand Whale Meat Dabokva Brand Whale Meat is a business specializing in processed whale meat and based in Dabokva, Tyvia. Dabokva Packing Co. Inc Another Dabokva-based company, this one packs the whale meat distributed by Dabovka Brand Whale Meat. Daiger & Dial Company Daiger & Dial Company company manufactures storage containers, as well as whale oil tanks. They are based primarily in Dunwall, with a factory near the Hound Pits Pub. They also have a textile factory."Textile Woman" in Death to the Empress: "Before Delilah\'s coup, I was just finishing my apprenticeship in the Daiger-Dial textile factory." Dunwall City Mint The Dunwall City Mint is the factory producing the currency, silver and gold ingots used in the Empire. The phrase "Minted Under Imperial Authority" can be seen printed on each ingot. During the regency of Hiram Burrows, the phrase was temporarily changed to "Minted Under Regency Authority". The Dunwall Courier The Dunwall Courier is a local newspaper based in Dunwall. They were the first newspaper to report the desecration of graves at the New Mercantile District.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 115 Their head office is on Kaldwin Boulevard in the Tower District. Dunwall Market Dunwall Market is a shipping company used to export goods and services from Dunwall to various ports. Crates used by the company are often found throughout the city. Dunwall Original Dunwall Original is a watchmaker company which produces notably pocket watches, used as heirlooms by Dunwall's richest families. Dunwall Tech Dunwall Tech is a manufacturer of whale oil powered technologies set around Dunwall. Their brand can be seen on arc pylons. Gristol Safe & Lock Co. Gristol Safe & Lock Co. is a purveyor of safes, most notably the Steel Monitor model found commonly in Dunwall and Karnaca. The safes are manufactured at the Goom Bart factory. Hillock Hillock is a company that manufactured the skiff used by Meagan Foster. Karnaca Public Works Karnaca Public Works, stylized as KPW, is a company that is responsible for at least the maintenance of public infrastructure such as docks, watercourses, railways, and rail stations. They also manufacture the red hard hats found in Shindaerey North Quarry. Kieyne Kieyne is a business that manufactures table clocks, typewriters and metronomes, both in Dunwall and Karnaca. Preston Club An entertainment establishment situated in Dunwall. They advertise chanters performing musical numbers and Johnson Beer. Pro Niers Systems Pro Niers Systems is the manufacturer of the 303 kitchen unit. R & Co R & Co is the distributor of the cans of brined hagfish found in Dunwall field rations. Rosewine Industries Rosewine Industries manufactures various machines and equipment found in Dunwall and Karnaca such as sewing machines, the engines of both The Undine and The Dreadful Wale, elevators, turbines and floodlights. R. Williams. Barber & Stylist R. Williams. Barber & Stylist is a chain of closed barbershops in Dunwall. They can be found in the Distillery District on Blood Ox Way; on John Clavering Boulevard next to the Captain's Chair Hotel; in the Estate District on Barcroft Court; and in Drapers Ward on the Dead Eels' side of the Millenary Canal. Haircuts cost 3 coins, shampoo 2 and shaving 1. Samara Island Canning Company A canning company based out of Samara, Tyvia. The company's main client in Dunwall is Pratchett. Tamarak Manufacturing This manufacturing company located at 175 Izgrev Pass, [Tam[arak]], Tyvia creates the spools of copper wire found throughout Dunwall. The copper wire produced is 6 gauge standard. Whillock Whillock is the company that manufactures the type of rectangular floodlights found throughout Karnaca. Wanekeen Wanekeen is a manufacturer of boilers found both in Dunwall and Karnaca, and power supply equipment found in Dunwall such as in the Office of the High Overseer in Holger Square or in the radio room of Dunwall Tower. Wine & Spirits Wine & Spirits is a chain of closed liquor stores that advertise "Old Dunwall Fine Whiskey". They are located in many places throughout Dunwall, including the Estate District. Other Amelia Amhurst and Sons Printing Amelia Amhurst and Sons Printing is the in-universe printer of the map of Dunwall found in Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives. Berrington Ironworks Berrington Ironworks is an old business located within the Rust District. Dunwall Cartography Dunwall Cartography are long-established map publishers based in Dunwall. Dunwall Daily Gazette The Dunwall Daily Gazette is a local newspaper based in Dunwall. Although none of its publications are seen, it is credited with the distribution of a map of John Clavering Boulevard. Prospero's Choice Meats Prospero's Choice Meats is a butchery business located in Karnaca. Their slogan is "We offer the best cuts!" The shop never appears in-game, rather it is only mentioned within the pages of the of The Art of Dishonored 2. Roseburrow Industries Roseburrow Industries was the company founded by Esmond Roseburrow following his discovery of a processing treatment to refine whale oil, providing a new energy source which could be converted to light up Dunwall. In 1820, a wealthy and confident Roseburrow sponsored Anton Sokolov to develop new exploitations of whale oil. A decade later, the company started to decline and Roseburrow committed suicide, desperate over of the new offensive way his creation had evolved into. The fate of his company remains unknown. Rovio and Evans Rovio and Evans is a liquor business run by Marcellus Rovio and Celia Evans. They claim that their spirits receive the "highest honors" and are known to "improve health". The shop never appears in-game, rather it is only mentioned within the pages of the of The Art of Dishonored 2. Serkonan Cartographic Society The Serkonan Cartographic Society is an establishment in Serkonos that makes maps, such as a topographic map of Karnaca. Trivia *Disinfecting Fluid **Though similar to such advertisements as Safe Shoe, posters advertising Disinfecting Fluid can be found in the Dunwall Sewers. However, it is most likely a product rather than a business itself. It is used for "Purifying the air of sick rooms". The advertisement instructs the consumer to "Add two tea spoonfuls of the fluid to a quart of water". *Some businesses seen in the first Dishonored and its DLCs (such as Daiger & Dial and Rosewine Industries) return with new products/adverts in Dishonored 2. *The Goom Bart factory which manufactures steel monitors is a nod at Yannick Gombart, Environment Artist at Arkane Studios who made the model of steel monitors for both games.https://www.artstation.com/artist/nini_gombino **The aforementioned safe had "Monitor" misspelled as "Nonitor" in Dishonored and was fixed in the sequel. *''The Art of Dishonored 2'' features some businesses that do not appear in any game such as Prospero's Choice Meats, Rovio and Evans, Fraeport Exports and Agatha Mires and Son. References zh:生意 Category:Businesses Category:Locations